


【VN】饲者与食者

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mpreg, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN, sadistic Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “你是我的孩子，我们会诞下最强的斯巴达的子嗣。”
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【VN】饲者与食者

**Author's Note:**

> *非常脏黄雷  
> *肢体改造&双性  
> *爸爸的脑子有点问题  
> *而尼禄的也是

维吉尔把一颗仍在搏跳的器官放到尼禄面前的盘子里时，他并没有意识到这不仅仅是一个普通的错误。  
“什么？”他询问他的父亲。  
“恶魔的心脏。”维吉尔坐下来，双手交握在一起，“吃下它。”  
尼禄皱起了眉，他看起来似乎想说脏话，但维吉尔的目光过于温和，像是一位耐心等待孩子品尝厨艺的真正的父亲。于是他将咬在后牙槽的质疑吞了下去。  
“嘁。”尼禄在父亲的视线下用刀叉把血糊糊的一团生肉割开，将它想象成海边集市新鲜的软体动物后咽进肚子，厚重的、鲜活的腥气从胃部翻涌出来，冲到喉管，他的表情在某个瞬间变得扭曲，维吉尔不动声色地看着他的眼睛，尼禄强忍着没有吐出来，“别把恶魔的那套带到饭桌上。”他咧开嘴露出尖锐的牙齿。  
而他父亲几近温和地夸奖他：“好孩子。”  
那天起维吉尔会时不时带给尼禄一些活肉，多数看起来是内脏，他难以辨别那些破碎肢体的来源，可令人作呕的口感确实伴随着充盈的魔力。他纵容了维吉尔的行为，并发觉自己诡异地养成了晚餐甜蜜的布丁时间之后，在父亲面前克制住全部让他今生都难以进食的情绪，缓慢地吃下维吉尔带来的一切的习惯。  
维吉尔通常只是坐在那里，昏暗的灯光下，他的神色一如既往的冷漠。那双像刀锋一样刻薄失色的眼睛注视着尼禄的失态，他的孩子痛苦地咳嗽，因逞强憋红的脸颊，喉咙下隐喻般的一个凸起，最终血块与碎骨沉进他的腹腔，男孩抬起头寻衅似的微笑。  
_**还不够，**_ 维吉尔面无表情地盯着他， _ **远远不够。**_

当尼禄反应过来有些事情开始变得不对劲的时候他只是将不适归结为猎魔行动的后遗症，直到他腹部出现的异色纹路在夜间带来持续不断的灼烧感和刺痛，慌乱才开始慢慢吞吃掉他的身体。  
最初他感受到有东西撕扯着腹腔内部，像是恶魔的指爪或鳞片一样的触感扎进肋骨下廓类似三角形的皮肤，伤口愈合缓慢地成为对称的纹理。  
尼禄没有见过这样印记，低等恶魔一般也难以在斯巴达的血脉身上留下如此长久的伤痕，他应当询问长辈（毕竟他们都曾去过魔界、去到过更远更危险的地方）这是否源自古老的诅咒，但疼痛过后随之而来的另一种迷茫的冲动让他不得不闭上嘴巴，把触碰小腹时身体带来的炽热的卑劣欲望投射向父亲笔直的腿，以及被贴身的马甲包裹住的侧肋的弧度。  
夜里尼禄吃下了维吉尔递给他的又一个血淋淋的器官，它跳动着沉进胃中，一阵和原先的数次都不相同的丰盈感让他变得燥热，临睡前他脱掉衣服，惊讶地发现腹部伸展开的形状发出了诡异的淡光，他不可抑制地用手去抚摸那里的皮肤，一股热潮袭击他的同时他眼前出现的是维吉尔的脸。  
操。尼禄想，斯巴达在上啊，我对着我爸高潮了。他并紧了双腿，弯下腰试图遮掩那个荒谬的纹路，而维吉尔站在他身前说：“让我看看。”  
父亲的声音比以前更平静，也更刻薄。尼禄大吼“滚出去”之前维吉尔把他推到了墙上，他看到了那个，尼禄绝望地想，紧接着，他听到维吉尔满足的低笑。  
“它成熟了。”  
维吉尔放开了他，看样子他并不在意尼禄的窘迫。父亲穿着得体，他的下半身却湿漉漉的，肚子上的东西还在和他的心跳的频率一起隐隐发亮。  
什么成熟了？尼禄突然感到自己被荒唐的构想击晕，在那刻他猛地回忆起这个痕迹是从维吉尔让他吃下第一颗恶魔的心脏时开始逐渐变得清晰。  
“ **你** 对我做了什么？”  
他在害怕。维吉尔满意地观察着他，尼禄的双手在他留下的淫纹上抓挠着，但是他确信他的儿子会为诞生出的另一个器官和他构想感到雀跃的，他乐意把事实说出来。  
“你的雌性恶魔成熟了，现在只需要雄性将它慢慢培育，我会肩负起这个责任，之后你会与我生下最强的斯巴达的子嗣。”维吉尔蹲下来，用脸贴近尼禄裸露的皮肤，他能感受到对方的颤栗，这让他体内恶魔的那部分发出贪婪的尖叫。让其他东西填充尼禄的身躯消耗了一些耐心，不过总有一天他的孩子会属于他，维吉尔并不急切。  
“什么……”尼禄瞪大眼睛，他似乎还没理解父亲话中的含义，他变成了维吉尔的雌性？他们会有一个属于他们的孩子？“这个是……你留下的？”  
“准确来说，是恶魔留下的。你食用了太多雌性恶魔的心脏，肢体还有子宫，母体上会有催熟的标志。”维吉尔站起来，用齿尖在尼禄的颈侧切开一道小口子，血液的味道证明了另一种魔力撞击在他孩子的身体里，现在变成魔人的话，尼禄会发现自己的腿间多出了完整的雌性器官，他将用那里孕育，“但它还不是真正意义上的成熟，以后你的这里会是我的颜色。”  
他的孩子陷入了巨大的迷茫中。尼禄像是想给维吉尔一拳，但是父亲的话又吓到了他。他模糊地记起自己在午夜回忆着父亲的躯干自慰，从一个亲昵的颊吻开始，到阳光明媚的下午，他成为父亲书房里一个安静的脚凳、椅子、摆放阎魔刀的刀架。维吉尔整个下午都不会起身，父亲的重量凝固在后背，他不能说话、不能移动、不能因为想象父亲的皮靴贴在脊骨或父亲坐在自己身上挺直的躯干勃起。最终，他还幻想着舔干净维吉尔的长靴，或者更进一步，成为父亲的鸡巴套子、在他读书时含着他的阴茎，唾液以及精液积到喉口，被吞咽过量的液体呛到狼狈不堪后连嘴巴内部都变成一片炽热的海。  
他想成为父亲的好儿子一如想成为父亲的好妻子和好婊子，但这些仅仅存在于不堪的静谧时刻，尼禄从未想过先说出来的是维吉尔。  
在那之后他几乎失去了对后半夜的印象，到第二天早上，维吉尔依然坐在桌前，他推给尼禄一杯红色的液体。  
“这是什么？”尼禄露出一副想要继续说点什么的表情，他忍住了。  
“我的血。”  
他的孩子张了张嘴，最终只能在说完“你这个疯子”后面加了一句“为什么？”  
维吉尔的视线从书中抬了起来，“雄性恶魔的体液可以催熟你恶魔的子宫，以便我们更快拥有子嗣，”他又垂了垂眼睛，“血液，精液或尿液都可以。”  
父亲在让他做选择。他感受到维吉尔的刻印在小腹发胀的酸痛，暗灰的颜色让他愤怒，又让他迫不及待地想让维吉尔锐利的蓝色填充他的身体。于是他摔碎了杯子。维吉尔毫不意外，他甚至没有撩起眼皮看向尼禄，反而在尼禄跪向脚边时摸了摸那头柔软的白发。颤抖的沉默中，他第一次用高潮和排泄饲养了他的孩子，尼禄会变得越来越饱满，不久之后，他的胃袋与阴道深处将永远盛着父亲的体液，腹部的纹路闪起亮蓝色微光的那天，他终究会敞开全部的身体，完完整整地成为父亲的雌性。  
他会等到的。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
